Hermione and Draco
by hriddle14
Summary: Hermione saves Draco's life in the beginning, but can she save him in the end?


Hermione's in her dormitory, reading under the covers of her bed.

tap tap tap

Hermione looks up, sees Harry floating outside the window.

"Harry?"

"" Duh! God, Hermione, who else would be coming up to your window on the tower on the bloody eleventh floor of Hogwarts?""

"Well ... there is that rather nice Ravenclaw boy in my Ancient Runes class ..." Harry puts on his Very Huffy Potter Face

" Fine! So what are you doing here? "

" I just got the Lightning Bolt XLIV, and I thought that we should ... you know, christen it together."

Harry puts on his Very Seductive Face -- comes with a Sexy Raised Eyebrow

" No! You know I hate flying! Harry!"

" Her-mi-o-nee! Come on! It'll bring me luck tomorrow when I use it to smash Slytherin into the pitch -- er, nothing."

" Harry! No, and that's final! I will not -- "

" Alright Hermione, that's it!"

Harry reaches through the window, pulls Hermione out with one hand, and plops her in front of him on the broom.

" Harry! I demand that you ---"

Harry flew to the Shrieking Shack and Hermione gave out a little scream.

" Why did you take me here?! Huh, why?!"

Shhhh! Keep it down!

Why should---

All of a sudden Harry pulls her close and their lips meet for the first time.

Suddenly Hermione wakes up.

" What was that?"

Hermione gets dressed and goes down for breakfast.

She spots Harry And Ron at the other end of the table.

"Hey guys"

"Hey princess"

"You guys know I hate that nickname."

"And" says Ron

"That's never stopped us before" adds Harry.

"Fine" says Hermione, giving up.

"So anyway Ron, What were you saying about the Wronskie Feint." asks Harry

"Not Quidditch. DON'T YOU GUYS EVER TALK ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN QUIDDITCH." screames Hermione.

"YES WE DO" yells back Harry Potter

"And what's that." asks Hermione

"Girls." he replies simply.

To prove a point, Harry starts talking about some 7th year hufflepuff.

Hermione storms out of the Great Hall

Harry and Ron look at each other and shrug.

They continue their disscussion.

Hermione settles down in the library. It is almost past curfew but she just keeps reading. She pays no heed to time.

Madam Pince knows how much she likes to read so she gives Hermione the key to lock up when she leaves.

Suddenly the door opens and Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore's would-be-killer comes in.

"Well if it isn't the Head Girl. Out a little late aren't we? I'm afraid I will have to give you detention." He say's smiling.

"What are you doing here, murdered-wannabe" she snaps

He mumbles something

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I said...nevermind."

She looks up at him and is startled to see tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he drawles

"Fine...FINE. I TRY TO HELP AND YOU JUST GET RUDE AGAIN. GOODBYE." she screams

"Wait. I'm s...sorry." he says

"W...What." she asks, not sure she heard right.

"You heard me." he snaps

"It's o.k Whats wrong? I want to help."

"I...He's trying to kill me."

Hermione had a good idea who _he_ was.

"Why?" she asks curious

"Because I didn't kill Dumbledore like he asked me too." he replied.

"Oh." she replies. "Do you regret not doing it.?"

"No. I may be evil but not that evil."

"Why did you get the mark then?" she asks torn between sympathy and pride that he was into trouble.

"I didn't, but i made it seem like it." he snarles.

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"Hide out here where no one can find me, then hide somewhere else." he says simply.

"I have an idea. You can stay in my room and then go with me home on Christmas Vacation" she says.

"Someone would find me." he drawles.

"No. I have to tell them they can enter, so no, they can't" she says as-a-matter-of-factly

"You would do that?" he asks, startled.

"Yes. I don't give third chances so be lucky." she snarles.

"Can we leave right now then." he asks looking around, as if looking for someone.

"Sure". she says.

"Nice place Granger"

"Thanks"

"Where will I sleep?"

"You could sleep on the couch. No. Then the Head boy will catch you." she adds in an afterthought. Well you'll just have to sleep on my floor."

"I can't"

"Why not. Is it too mudblooded up in their for you?! she snaps."

"No, it's just that...well that wouldn't be right. he mumbles."

"Well than. You can just get caught then."

"Fine. he snaps."

"Well, its 11:00 so i'm going to bed, and you need to stay out of sight. Don't leave this common room. Unless you come to my room. Goodnight. she mumbles very fast."

"g'night. he mumbles, not happy with the arrangement"

Hermione goes to the room on the right and shuts the door.

Hermione's P.O.V

I walked into bed and one thought went into my mind.

' I'm helping a death eater who almost killed Dumbledore. '

With that thought, she fell into a fitfull, restless sleep.

Draco's P.O.V.

I sat on the common room couch for about two hours before going to bed. When i got in the room Hermione was tossing and turning. Then she stopped. I thought everything was fine and went to bed, only to be awoken by someone crying.

I looked up to see hermione crying in her sleep.

I looked up awkwardly. I had no idea what to do so i went with my normal approach. Being rude.

"Mudblood. Mudblood, wake up."

All he got was another small cry.

He tried three more times until she suddenly screamed so loud that he was surprised the walls didn't explode. He put a silencio on her so he could check and make sure that the head boy didn't hear the scream. She woke up and started crying really hard.

"Are you o.k." Draco asks. "Fine." Hermione says bursting into a crying spree. "Voldemort knows I helped you, and he just used Legilimency on me to let me see him kill my parents." she says.

"Oh". was all he could say.

Two weeks into this little arrangement, Draco says he is leaving in two days time. Hermione gets upset about it though she doesn't know why. She passes it off for just being nice and not wanting him to get hurt. When it is time for him to leave, she cies and hugs him. They say their goodbyes and he runs into the night. Hermione cries to sleep. The next day, the final battle comes to Hogwarts. They win after two years of the war. Hermione looked for Draco for three months until she finally found him. He was lying in the middle of a field with his father standing over him. Hermione throws the killing curse at him but it is too late. He has already been injured to bad to save. Hermione holds his head in her lap and speaks to him softly. She gives him the truest speech in her whole life.

"Draco, please don't leave. I just found you again. I have been wanting to tell you forever that I love you and need to be with you. You can't leave now that i've found you and told you. You are going to be alright. We are going to move into a nice cottage and have millions of kids running around screaming about their hair, or their clothes' quality, or the newest broom. We are going to live happily ever after. Please don't go, I love you." she says crying, then kisses him. She looks into his eyes. She sees the light fading fast. He says the last five words he'll ever say. "I love you too Hermione." he says. Hermione watches the light leave his eyes. She screams. Then, she feints. She waked up a year later in St. Mungo's. She can't remember anything about Draco, but in her dreams, she often sees a blonde man with a pointy nose and very greasy hair, but the most brilliant smile in the world.


End file.
